My little Lightning
by ilovmi4ev
Summary: The story of how Acrylic Easel's life changed after meeting him. Not giving away the other OC yet. OC x OC.


a/n: I've finally decided to start writing fanfiction again! this time I will finish this before starting anything else, this fanfiction will be a big project luckily I have some help to write it. and yes, this is about two OC's only purely because me and the oc's owner (I own Acrylic, who the p.o.v is. ) want to develop our characters. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I remember I was just a filly going off to flight school for the first day, my mane had a small pink band in, separating my fringe to the rest of my mane. I wasn't exactly the most popular filly back then nor did I know that I was going to become friends with somepony that would change my life completely.

I approached the flight school I noticed all the other ponies were in groups, one group talked about, well bragging about, how great they'll be and then a few other one's that just talked about random little things, I couldn't tell to be honest. I knew as soon as I saw this, I wouldn't fit in at all.

As I observed everypony I noticed the majority were from cloudsdale, a few from Fillydelphia and only a couple I knew were from where I lived, ponyville. Sadly, I did not like the ones from where I came from, they were what I called the 'stuck up Stunt flyer wannabes' and well, they didn't really like me that much.

I slowly approached the groups of fillies and frowned, not knowing who to talk to, or who to avoid. So I decided to just stand by myself, looking rather odd but I didn't mind.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time, and of course I hadn't made any friends yet so I had no one to sit with. Holding my dandelion sandwich, I sat by myself far away from all the other ponies. Only because I didn't have the guts to sit with anypony.

Sitting by myself got me plenty of weird looks and a few whispers about me but I tried to tone it out, questioning why I even bothered to come here in the first place.

I was just about to start my sandwich when I noticed two ponies, what seem to be from Fillydelphia, trot up to me, them having smug looks on their faces as they did so. Giggling, they approached me.

"Looks like somepony needs friends. Do you have any friends?" One Pegasus spoke, Her mane was fluffy and pink, and her fur was a lilac colour with a fluffy pink tail to match her mane. With a quick glance, you'd think she was one of the nice and sweet ponies but she was the opposite.

I didn't answer, I didn't want to talk to them because they made me feel uncomfortable and yet she continued to ask me the same question over, and over again. "Well, do you?"

I tried to shy away but that would make me look scared of the pony, and her little friend. Yet I didn't speak, I just sat there.

"Looks like somepony is a mute, she won't talk! Either that or she's a rude pony." Another spoke, spite in her words. This pony on the other hand, was completely like her personality. Her mane was light blue and spikey, her tail matching and her fur was crimson red, which almost scared me.

I wasn't mute, I knew for sure I wasn't mute, I never shut up back at home, my mother would get headaches from me talking all the time. But I can see why that pony called it me, I hadn't spoken at all ever since I got here this morning.

"Hm... seems this pony isn't rude, just mute. Ha! Mute pony~!" the sweet looking Pegasus giggled, her voice seeming sickly sweet.

That's when _he _stood in front of me, his fur grey and his mane was electric blue with black with matching tail. He gave the two mare fillies a small glare and put down his front left hoof. "Hey there's no need to call this pony a mute, Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you two. I know for sure I wouldn't, you mare's aren't cool enough." He spoke cooly, with a hint of anger in his voice.

I wondered why this pony decided to stick up for me. When eventually I looked up to see who the pony was, I noticed this was one of the 'cool' fillies here. He was well known with the stallion fillies so why he, of all ponies, stuck up for _me, _a filly who didn't even acknowledge any pony.

* * *

a/n: well here's the first chapter, sorry that it's a bit short I just want to keep a suspense on who she has met. I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
